


Holy

by HK44



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Short, author writes crap off the top of their head and is amazed, basically like 300 words but i dedicated this month to nano so this is all you guys are getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: There is no holiness in Matt Murdock.





	Holy

When Foggy first meets Matt, there is no holiness about him. Later, he’ll find out that all the Murdock men have the devil in them and right now, Foggy can already see it. Matt’s breathing hard, blood splattered on his lips, his knuckles. There’s a rawness about him and it shakes Foggy to his core and stills his feet to the ground. As he twists away, his opponent a bloody mess on the ground, people screaming angry around the boxing ring, there’s a dark smile that graces his face.

Matt exhales harsh as he marches over and ducks under the rope. He doesn’t stop to greet the people screeching their praises at him, he doesn’t bat a pretty eye at those swearing. In fact, he seems to grow stronger under their heckling.

The smile falls back on, twisted and crooked and dark. In the light, his eyes seem to shine. For a just a moment, Foggy swears, they were red.

He collects his money and brushes past Foggy, leaving a bloody stain on the back of Foggy’s scrubbed clean hand and disappears out the door into the night. The darkness almost seems to wrap around him like a cloak. The doors slam shut and he’s gone.

Yes, there is no holiness in Matt Murdock. Nothing angelic or disciplined. He is not divine or blessed.

Foggy slaps a halo on him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from but there is a small chance I will add it to my list of "FICS TO DO" after posting this and then get it done in the next million years. Bear with me :P
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/180469747467/when-foggy-first-meets-matt-there-is-no-holiness)|| [Other Links](https://linktr.ee/hk44_art)


End file.
